Youko's Confession
by bluss09
Summary: Oneshot. Set way after the last anime episode. Youko has something to reveal that concerns her Kanchan, Haruka and her. Will it be kantarouXharuka, kantarouXyouko or harukaXyouko? Read and see for yourself. Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tactics nor the characters I used in this story.

Youko's Confession

"What do you think of Kan-chan?" Youko asked Haruka as she closed her eyes and felt the soft wind in the afternoon.

"Kantarou eh," said Haruka as he titled his head upwards and looked at the clear blue sky.

It has been exactly seven years since Haruka came back to Kantarou after the latter denied breaking the bond between them. The first weeks were tough. Haruka struggled with his shattered memories while Kantarou tried to restore the usual mood in the house. But after some time and through the help of Youko, they were back to normal and were happy.

"He is a fool," Haruka blurted out.

"Haruka!" Youko said as she looked at the ogre-eating goblin with annoyance. Then she retreated.

They were both silent for a moment, out of words. The wind blew gently but they remained still and were in deep thought. Then, Youko broke the silence. She said, "He really doesn't have any regret, does he."

Haruka slightly smiled. It was very unusual for him to smile especially in such talk. He added, "I don't have any either." Then his sturdy, black wings opened. He flapped them full of grace and he soared into the sky. Youko watched him as he disappeared from her sight. A smile was printed on her face. She then knelt down and laid the bunch of flowers she was long holding onto a stone tablet.

"Kan-chan," she said. "I have a confession to make."

Youko closed her eyes. She knew she need not talk for her Kan-chan would sure hear her thoughts. She recalled that special day to her mind.

She held a tray with tea and cups and was about to open the door of her Kan-chan's study room when she heard him say, "I like you." She was shocked. So she decided not to enter but stayed outside. Then she heard a cold voice, "I like you too. You are my master, whether I like it or not, I have to like you." She was sure the second voice was Haruka's. Curious, she didn't leave and listened to the two's conversation.

"Haruka, I don't just see you as my subordinate. You are special," she heard her Kan-chan say.

Then she heard that Haruka coldly replied, "I am special. I know. I am an ogre-eating goblin and the most powerful."

For quite some time, her Kan-chan did not speak. Youko became worried. She was concerned about her Kan-chan so she took a peep from the slight opening of the door. Then she saw him with his face down, but smiling. She couldn't think of any reason why her Kan-chan was smiling. She knew what he meant when he said he liked Haruka. Moreover, she knew he was hurt.

Then her Kan-chan stood up and made his way toward the door. Youko, shocked, fell on her back. She couldn't breathe nor move. She was still contemplating what she heard. Moreover, she was afraid that her Kan-chan would catch her listening to their conversation. Luckily, her Kan-chan stopped when he was a few steps away from the door. At first she didn't understand why. But then, she heard Haruka passionately said, "I love you Kantarou."

From the small opening, she saw her Kan-chan who turned to face Haruka. She still couldn't move but she can already breathe.

Then she heard her Kan-chan said, "Don't ever leave me."

She saw a smile that formed on Haruka's lips. "I will stay…forever," Haruka said.

Then she saw her Kan-chan inched closer to Haruka. She somehow knew what would happen next so she got on her feet and faced the other way. Without looking, she closed the door shut and made her way back to the kitchen with a smile.

Youko opened her eyes and wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Then she said while still sobbing, "You really are a fool Kan-chan. Why die so early?"

Then the wind blew stronger. It almost blew away the flowers that Youko brought had she not caught it. Then out of the blue, she heard somebody said, "Don't cry…Youko-chan." But Youko cried even more after that. The tone was very familiar to her. That was the same tone she hears every time she was asked to finish her Kan-chan's articles. That was her Kan-chan's voice.

When Youko looked on the stone tablet, she saw a black feather just below the name of her Kan-chan. So she just put the flowers she brought on the side of the stone tablet. Then she smiled, closed her eyes and whispered softly, "Kan-chan, I love you."

The End

---

This is my first tactics fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Merci!


End file.
